The delineation of a sequence of reactions describing the process of protein synthesis is the focal point of this project. The emphasis is on resolution, purification, and characterization of the different components functioning to carry out this process in an in vitro system from wheat germ. Also under investigation are mechanisms that may regulate the selection of particular mRNAs for translation.